


red

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the throne room was a bloody mess of discarded love</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

the rich, thick scent of dark red permeated everything as it spilled on vines and over bones and splattered on every pretty flower blooming under his cruel reign. who would have thought that judal had been the stabalizing influence on him?

 

royal blood ran through the streets, because familial relations meant nothing in earning forgiveness; every broken promise and assumed slight earned a quick end.

 

the throne room was a bloody mess of discarded love and fluttering, pitch black wings.

 

emperor hakuryuu has brought a just peace to kou under its truest heir and terror fueled fear will keep it that way.

 

 

 

xxxxx

_and embracing loud, vicious revenge is a better response than acknowledging the emptiness inside_


End file.
